The Lycan Pack
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: ADOPTED Summary: Female Harry Potter. Orchid Potter a.k.a. Padfoot is a Lycan and now is the alpha of Lucian's Pack after Lucian's death and she moves the pack and one vampire to England after the battle, in order to keep them safe. Many surprises are on the way. No Horcruxes. Incubus Snape! HP/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lycan Pack**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Summary: Female Harry Potter. Orchid Potter a.k.a. Padfoot is a Lycan and now is the alpha of Lucian's Pack after Lucian's death and she moves the pack and one vampire to England after the battle, in order to keep them safe. Many surprises are on the way. No Horcruxes. Incubus Snape! HP/SS.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Underworld and of Harry Potter. 

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

There are a lot of differences between a werewolf and a Lycan. A werewolf can only change during the full moon and during that time, their mind becomes a mind of a wolf, without any presence of a human mind left. A werewolf is thin, with long limbs and has very short fur. Their eyes are either yellow or amber colored. And werewolves are weaker than Lycans in terms of strength and speed. And if their packs have more than twenty members in it, fighting and killing will start up among the group.

Lycans can change at any time that they wish too. Their minds still remain human, but it becomes more animal like and a bit blood thirsty. Lycans are stockier than werewolves and have more fur, too. Becoming a Lycan does not require one to have magic to survive the change, but if a person was bitten, it would be up to fate in whether or not they survive. And Lycan packs can have up to a hundred and fifty members and the Lycans will not fight each other to the death. And another thing, Lycans will only truly relax if another member of pack has skin contact with them, whether it be leaning on each other or other things. And you can find Lycans only in Hungary.

If a wizard or a witch casts a charm that reveals if that person is a werewolf, on a Lycan, they would be revealed to be an Animagus, since there is nothing magical about being a Lycan. And because of that, they will be still considered a human being in the magical world.

But there was one rule that every Lycan, except for a rabid one, follows, and that is to never bite and pass the virus onto any child. The only way for a child to be a Lycan is to be born one, like Lucian. As for any child that was bitten, would die a semi quick, but extremely painful death.

But that was going to change, when Lucian 'the first of the Lycans' and his beta Razahir 'Raze' Khemse came across a bitten child, who had survived and accepted the virus. They had been very shocked, since they had put down that rabid Lycan a couple of days ago and the virus is known to kill the person within twenty –four hours of being bitten. And they both almost had a stroke and a heart attack when Singe discovered that the child was female. It was well known that no female was able to survive the virus, so this made the girl, the very first female Lycan to survive the unique strand of the virus from Lucian.

It was later discovered, that her relatives were killed by that rabid Lycan while she had escape after being bitten. So Orchid Potter was named Padfoot, since she remembered that name from her memories and it had good feelings around that. and due to being taken under Lucian's wing, who taught her everything along with Raze, and later on, re-bitten in order fo her to receive all of his memories and knowledge, she had earned the rank of the fourth one in charge in the pack.

When Padfoot was fourteen, Viktor, a vampire elder, and other death dealers also known as vampires invaded where they lived, in order to kill Michael Corvin, who became a hybrid, but the vampire elder was later killed by the combined effort of the hybrid, Michael and his childe, Selene. Even though, Lucian's goal and wish was fulfilled; Lucian, Raze, Singe, and many others were killed that night. The pack went from having a hundred and fifty members to ninety-one members, and this made Padfoot the alpha and Carlos, Singe's partner and successor, the beta.

So Padfoot and Carlos got what's left of the pack together and their things packed and ready to travel. They were leaving Hungary for good and was headed towards England by ship. This was what Lucian wanted after his revenge was completed, for his pack to live in peace for the rest of their long, long immortal lives, without worrying about being hunted down by vampires.

It was also decided that they would bring Andreas Tanis, the only vampire that they liked and considered to be part of the pack with them. They were going to take their time in doing this, but when word reached Padfoot's ears that only of the immortal brothers, the first vampire, Marcus Corvinus, was awakened and had destroyed his entire coven without a second thought. Padfoot and with the help of her powers, got everything packed in minutes, and the whole pack transported to where they would meet their ship. Then Padfoot teleported to an abandoned monastery that Andreas Tanis was exiled to, only to find that Selene and Michael had already been there and that meant that Marcus would be there soon, if rumor was to believe that he was chasing them.

Padfoot was able to bully Andreas into coming with them and packed everything within seconds and burned the place to the ground. And she teleported them both away and this saved Andreas' life, because Marcus had just arrived within seconds after they disappeared. So now the real story and adventure begins.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please write a review, telling me what you all think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

**Posted: April 22, 2014**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry to say that I will have to put all of my on-going stories up for adoption. This decision has come after many months of trying to figure out what to do. My life has not gone the way I had hope. Some time in the future, I want to move to Montana, but someone has to take over my dad's farm. So I am at a bit of a crossroads here. I simply have a bit too much to do and that is without writing for Fanfiction. I will still be on to read and all, but my time is very short. I am sorry that I have to do this. I will update each with who is adopting them. Please PM if you are interested in a story. Thanks.


	3. Adopted

chaoswizard has adopted this story. So be on the look out for it.


End file.
